


Soft

by Satan (THEfanofstuff)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All our boys deserve love, Body Image, Drabble, Ignis deserves love, Insecure Prompto Argentum, M/M, Mainly Promnis, Multi, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Pre-Brotherhood (Final Fantasy XV), Prompto deserves love, Shy Prompto Argentum, soft ignis, with OT4 background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEfanofstuff/pseuds/Satan
Summary: Prompto started training with Noct and Gladio, to ease him into Noct's life, when they figured he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. And well, that's all fine and good. Prompto can deal with Noct's absolutely awesome warping and his cat-like attempts to pretend it never happened every time Gladio knocks him over mid-move. He can deal with Gladio's absolutely unfair physique and allergy to shirts. He can even deal with both at the same time.But adding the impressively attractive advisor into the mix? Prompto's not sure his body image can handle this much of a beating.Just a little drabble for the concept of Iggy not being completely athletic in body shape pre-road trip bc most of his duties involve making/eating rich foods and managing Noct, and adding Prompto being adorable was something I couldn't resist.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Soft

Prompto wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Gladio was straightforward, all muscle all the time. He was strong both inside and out, somewhat out of necessity. Noct was calm, quiet, almost normal if you didn’t count his being royalty and ability to literally teleport. He moved with the grace of a wounded cat, and his body reflected that. 

Iggy, however. He hadn’t known Iggy long, maybe six months. About the time that he started going over to Noct’s place regularly. And Iggy was just short of an enigma. He was a mix between soft and hard, fluid and solid. He was graceful, always catching things Prompto knocked over, but was rigid in his schedule and treatment of Noctis. He was precise in his cooking, never a second off, but gentle in his care of others and bad puns. 

The one time the boys had been swarmed by paparazzi wanting to know about the newest addition to the group, Iggy had grabbed him and led him through the crowds as smoothly as a snake, having him safe in no time. Noct was always a gem for the press, no matter how much he personally hated them, and he took care of the issue going forward, but Prompto would always remember the warm, firm grip around his hand and the soft eyes glancing back every so often to confirm he was still there and okay. 

So when Iggy joined Prompto and Noctis when they were changing for training, Prompto near about fainted. He’d known what to expect, with Gladio heading his training, seeing as the man had his shirt off about 50% of the time they were together, and he hadn’t bothered feeling self-conscious compared to Gladio because who could even compete with that? Noct, too, hadn’t been much of an issue. He’d taken ages to take his shirt off around Prompto, but once he had, his scars had done nothing but prompt kinship(and maybe a little attraction) with Prompto, who knew full well what it was like to have marks that reminded him of weakness, of things he couldn’t change. He still hadn’t removed the wristband, probably never would, but he’d trusted them to take his shirt off as well. 

But Iggy. Iggy held himself at a distance, and Prompto had never seen him in less than a t-shirt. What he had seen was thin and lean, perfect in ways Prompto still wasn’t, and he wasn’t sure he could deal with the undeniable bout of self-doubt that would come with seeing Iggy shirtless. Because Iggy hadn’t trained since birth with the help of genetics, Iggy hadn’t worked his way through the most debilitating of injuries, Iggy was perfect of his own hard work. 

And Prompto, in all his young glory with stretch-marks and all, was not ready to see just how perfect Iggy proved people could be, and how he was flawed. 

Then Iggy took his shirt off, having not stopped as Prompto was lost in his own head. He was soft. 

He didn’t have perfect abs, he wasn’t thin as a rake, he was  _ soft _ . Prompto stared at his hands, overwhelmed with the urge to hug Iggy and let the man envelop him in his stupidly perfect arms. He was certain he was blushing, but he still wasn’t moving, and the others had probably noticed but  _ Iggy wasn’t perfect _ . 

At least, he wasn’t in the way Prompto had expected. He thought of the man’s hands and the way they ran down his chest and blushed even harder. Okay, so maybe Iggy was perfect after all, but Prompto wasn’t the only one. 

“Prompto?” He looked up to see Noct and Iggy waiting on him, the latter concerned and the former vaguely amused, and stammered out an excuse, hurrying through his changing to get ready for training. 

And if he flushed at Gladio’s flirts more than usual, or squeaked when Noct subtly palmed his ass, or went down every time Iggy did a flip, well. None of them were perfect, after all. None of them but Iggy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. "I'll write a fic!" I said. "I'll keep with it this time!" I said. WEll, people lie. (It was more like I just couldn't go back to it bc my mind moved on and then school and surgery happened and then it was too late and I'm sorry but this is always the sort of thing that happens with me and shouldn't y'all know better by now?)
> 
> But hey! Take some fluff from a completely different fandom, of a completely different genre. It'll be fine. Lol but seriously, much love, y'all.


End file.
